


Arrival

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Joel pick up a someone who’s been away for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

“Gavin, come on. We’re gonna be late.” Joel smirked, leaning against the doorframe.  
Gavin looked at Joel’s reflection in the mirror and huffed before going back to fixing his hair. “I just wanna make sure I look okay.”  
Joel chuckled and walked up behind Gavin, wrapping his arms around the younger man and resting his chin on his shoulder.  
“You look fine. And you know he’s not gonna care. He’s just gonna want to see you.”  
“And you, dumby.” Gavin turned and pressed a kiss to Joel’s temple.  
Joel smiled and straighten up, heading out of the bathroom. “Yeah, yeah sure. Everyone wants to see the old man.”  
Gavin snickered and followed after. “Well yeah. You’re a hot piece of old man.”  
Joel snorted and Gavin grinned, grabbing Joel’s hand and intertwining their fingers as they made their way out to the car. The ride was quiet aside from the radio playing quietly and Gavin bounced his leg nervously.   
When they got to the airport, Joel parked and caught Gavin’s arm before he could get out. He puts his hands on either side of Gavin’s face and pulled him in for a quick kiss.  
“Will you relax?”  
Gavin chewed his lip and looked out the windshield then back to Joel. “What if-”  
“What if nothing. Nothing has changed. Everything will be fine. Now come on.”   
Joel releases his face and gets out, waiting for Gavin to follow before heading in to the arrivals area. They scan the board quickly for where the flight lets out and make their way there. Gavin bounces on the balls of his feet when people started to filter in from the flight. He goes up on his toes for a better look and his face widens in a grin when he catches site of a uniform.  
“Dan!” He calls, taking a small step forward.  
Dan looks up and his face breaks into a grin to match Gavin’s. He makes his way through the crowd and pulls Gavin into a tight hug, burying his face in Gavin’s shoulder.  
“God, I’ve missed you B.”  
They stay for a few moments before they part and Dan looks behind Gavin to Joel.  
“Well come on. Get over, idiot.”  
Joel shuffled closer and Dan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Joel pouted.  
“You know I hate that.”  
Dan grinned. “I know. But I missed your pout.”  
Joel huffed and Dan let go. “Time for home, yeah?”  
Gavin shook his head. “Dinner first. Cause home is a surprise.”  
Dan frowned and confusion and looked to Joel, who just shrugged.  
“It was mostly Gavin’s idea.”  
Dan looked back to Gavin and smirked. “Well I suppose dinner can come first.”


End file.
